


after death, there is only this by thememoriesfire (podfic)

by middlecyclone



Category: Glee, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlecyclone/pseuds/middlecyclone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of after death, there is only this by thememoriesfire. Author's summary: Rachel Berry is the victor of the 18th Hunger Games, and the only mentor District 8 has available. [Glee/THG cross-over, gen, Rachel-focused. Warning for a hell of a lot of death.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	after death, there is only this by thememoriesfire (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [after death, there is only this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/374046) by [thememoriesfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thememoriesfire/pseuds/thememoriesfire). 



**Title:** after death, there is only this

 **Author:** thememoriesfire

 **Reader:** Synecdoche, [prayforcourtesy.tumblr.com](prayforcourtesy.tumblr.com)

 **Fandom:** Glee/The Hunger Games

 **Summary:** Rachel Berry is the victor of the 18th Hunger Games, and the only mentor District 8 has available. [Glee/THG cross-over, gen, Rachel-focused. Warning for a hell of a lot of death.]

 **Length:** 59:22

 **Original Text:** [here](374046)

 **Download Link:** [m4b](http://goo.gl/gjvVi)

 **Additional Notes: t** hememoriesfire has left fandom entirely, due to personal reasons. I was not able to find information on her opinion of podfic made based on her work, but if anyone knows that she prefers podfic not to be made, please let me know and I will respect her wishes.


End file.
